1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to fifth wheel assemblies and particularly to the type of fifth wheel plate which is utilized in connection with a trailer hitch for connecting trailers on railway flat cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art over which the present invention is an improvement is particularly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,079 patented Aug. 7, 1973.